


TKG secret santa 2015

by JadeFowl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sexual Themes, garterbelts, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFowl/pseuds/JadeFowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, secret santas said they liked garterbelts and ayakane so ;u;/</p>
            </blockquote>





	TKG secret santa 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mttex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttex/gifts).




End file.
